


The One Big Rule...

by TerresDeBrume



Series: The Crowthis-Induced MiniVerse [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regarding Thor & Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Big Rule...

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually not inspired by Crowthis Art, but it works in the same Verse, hence its being here :D
> 
> Go check out Roncheg's blog!

Art by [Roncheg](http://roncheg.tumblr.com). Companion piece [here](http://roncheg.tumblr.com/post/12164612792/was-not-sure-post-it-here-on-tumblr-or-not-but).

 

Thor Odinson is a cuddler.

It’s a secret to no one, of course, because even those who haven’t seen it with their own eyes would guess as much within ten seconds of exposure: it’s written in the way he moves, the way he speaks, slings (slams) his arm around his friends’ shoulders without even thinking about it.

 

So yeah, everyone at Asgard High knows Thor Odinson is a cuddler.

 

What nobody knows about (except maybe Sif and the Warriors of Three because they’ve been to more sleepover than necessary at the Odinson house and God only knows what Thor tells them when they’re doing a very poor job of pretending they’re asleep like they’re supposed to be)  is that Loki is a cuddler too.

He’s not like his older friend, all touchy-feely and hugging any and everyone but there are a select few (namely Thor; Fenris, Loki’s [Utonagan](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Utonagan) dog and Jörmungand, the Ridiculously Named Stuffed Snake Of Doom) who know everything Loki needs sometimes is a good hug.

 

Loki doesn’t like to show this aspect of his personality. Too approachable, too vulnerable, apparently (Thor doesn’t understand that. He thinks maybe if Loki showed this kind of things more, he’d have more friends and would stop having to rely only on books for company.)

Still, even if he doesn’t understand  _why_  these things have to be a secret, it doesn’t prevent Thor from enjoying it and it is a well known fact in their households that  _Thou Shall Not Interrupt Cuddling Sessions_.

 

It’s been like this ever since Loki was old enough for Thor to cuddle him without risking his life, and there seems to be an unspoken agreement that it will be like this until the day one of them die, opposite personalities be damned.


End file.
